


Pretty Baby

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick came home early to surprise Pete. He heard a noise in the kitchen and stopped short when he saw long brown hair and a short black hemline. She turned and Patrick saw Pete and Pete saw Patrick and all the color drained from his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Baby

Patrick came home early to surprise Pete. He heard a noise in the kitchen and stopped short when he saw long brown hair and a short black hemline. She turned and Patrick saw Pete and Pete saw Patrick and all the color drained from his face.

Patrick was in front of him immediately, his first thought–as always–to take care of Pete. “Sweetie, it’s fine. Don’t worry.”

Pete nodded slowly.

“Is it a sex thing?”

He nodded again.

Patrick leaned in, pressing his lips against the other boy’s ear. “Do you want to ride me in your slutty little dress?”

Pete gave a breathy little whimper. “Yes. Oh, fuck. God yes.”

They kissed down the hallway, crashing into walls while Patrick slid his hands up under the skirt to squeeze Pete’s ass. That was when he felt the flared based of the plug between his cheeks. “Oh, you naughty boy.” He tugged at it just enough to tease.

Pete moaned, his cock straining against the tight material of the dress as Patrick’s body pressed against his. They were finally in the bedroom and he felt himself being pushed back onto the bed. “Fuck yourself with it,” Patrick breathed, his erection evident through the too tight pants.

He didn’t even like girls, but the way Pete’s legs fell apart with nothing to protect them except a thin strip of material hugging his hips had Patrick all sorts of fucked up. The older boy had even shaved his legs, so the only thing rubbing against the sheets was his naked skin.

“Trick?” Pete asked uncertainly.

The younger boy sighed and shook his head, moving forward to kneel between Pete’s legs and wrap his fingers around the base of the plug. “Can’t even follow a simple direction,” he scolded softly. “I think that wig is cutting off the circulation to your brain.”

Before Pete could respond, Patrick had already begun to pull so the wide end had just slipped past his entrance when the older boy’s mouth opened to speak. “So this is what you like?” Patrick hissed, voice hot as he shoved the plug back in and pulled it out once more. He developed a quick rhythm and Pete shuddered each time, tiny noises escaping his mouth. “You should wear lipstick,” the younger boy told him. “Look more like the easy slut you are. You like walking around with your ass barely covered and a plug buried in it?”

A strangled cry escaped Pete’s lips as the words vibrated through his painfully hard cock. “I can be such a good slut for you, Trick,” he promised. “Let me ride your cock like a good slut.” He was so turned on that his insides felt like fire. He would have been willing to do anything Patrick asked at that point.

“Good boy,” Patrick murmured appreciatively, sliding the plug out for the final time and leaving Pete empty. He smirked as the older boy’s expression fell. “We’ll fill you up again soon, baby,” he promised.

Once Patrick was on his back and they’d dug the bottle of lubricant out of the nightstand, Pete slowly straddled Patrick’s waist. He tried to feel sexy instead of awkward, but it wasn’t working and he looked up at the younger boy desperately.

Patrick yanked the wig off his head and threw it across the room, pulling Pete down for a kiss and letting a hand scrape over his ass through the dress. “There. Now I can see you,” he whispered. “Get to it, pretty boy.” But his voice was gentle and he kept his hands on Pete’s hips while he slowly position his entrance at the head of Patrick’s cock.

He moaned as the tip slid past, leaning forward to balance on his arms as he tried to slide down quickly. His body was giving small cries of protest but he didn’t care. He needed cock now.

Patrick drew a sharp intake of breath as he watched himself slowly disappear between Pete’s legs, just under that tiny strip of black. He was so fucking prepped, so ready to go. He bucked his hips up once and Pete screamed, letting himself slide down to take the rest inside.

He gave himself a minute to get used to it and then the boy was rocking up on his knees and slamming back down. He could still feel Patrick’s hands palming his hips through the fabric and that just made him hotter. He reached down to wrap a hand around Patrick’s length, attempting to stroke it in time with himself.

“Oh you pretty little whore,” Patrick moaned, rocking his hips upward again with another force that Pete fell against him. He held him there, arms right around his sides as his hips continued to thrust upward, hitting the older boy against his prostate each fucking time. “You going to come for me, whore?” he panted.

Pete looked up at him desperately. Blue eyes pounded into his.

“Come,” Patrick ordered and Pete’s face pressed to his chest as his body obeyed on instinct, a strangled scream stuck behind his lips. He hadn’t even realized he was so close. And then he could feel Patrick coming, whispering obscenities in his ear while they both felt the warm slickness between them.

“You’re such a trashy little slut. So pretty, baby,” Patrick told him after, holding Pete in his arms even though the dress was probably ruined.

“Really?” he asked, squirming happily.

“So fucking pretty,” Patrick assured him tiredly, bringing his hand up to a cover a yawn. “Sleep now. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Pete echoed, his fingers tracing the material of his dress long after Patrick’s breathing had evened out.


End file.
